Here Now!
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth gets to spend another Christmas with the Squint Squad.
1. Chapter 1

_This is something that I thought of when I read a story a long time back, though I can't remember the title or author. Zack had Jack come with him to his family home for Christmas. My thought was expand that and have the whole Squint Squad come. This takes place in the second season, though Cam does not come on the trip, and Booth never got back together with Cam in this AU. Also as this takes place before Sully come into the picture on the series, there is no Sully in this universe. B/B all the way in my little world. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth looked at his partner and wondered what the **Hell** had happened in the last four hours. He had picked her up that morning. They'd had breakfast at the Diner. He'd dropped her off at work. Then he'd gone over to the Hoover to get the mountain of paperwork he had stacked up down to a small mole hill. Somewhere, somehow, between then and now something had happened. He shook his head and asked one question.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked. He didn't take his eyes off her, and made sure not to pay attention to anything but her voice.

"Zack has invited all of us to his family home for Christmas, and I think we should all accept," Bones replied.

Booth was trying to not come apart at the seams. The world had to be coming to an end. Bones. His beautiful, brilliant, and at times exasperating partner, the one who did not believe in Christmas, or anything associated with the Man Upstairs, was asking him to come to a Christmas celebration at the family home of the Squint who gave him the creeps. Yep. They were doomed.

"Christmas?"

Bones nodded.

"At Zack's in Wisconsin?"

Bones nodded again.

"You don't believe in Christmas, Bones."

"That's true."

"Yet, you want to spend the holidays with the rest of us all together? With Zack?"

"I believe I already said that, or at the least implied by stating the invitation that I was desirous of attending," Bones told him.

"But why me?" Booth demanded. Granted Rebecca was taking Parker on a special trip that he couldn't argue about seeing as it was a one time opportunity, despite how much he hated not seeing his son on Christmas, but Christmas with the Squint Squad?

"Because this is important to Zack, and I want to also spend some time with you during the holiday, without the threat of Valley Fever," she explained.

The second half of that sentence stuck with him. She wanted to spend time with him. Now that opened up some real possibilities. For the last few months since they had discovered that her Mother's remains had been in Limbo the two of them had been getting closer personally. In fact, except for her trip, during which Cam had been hired to run the Medico-Legal Lab, they had been spending most of their off work time together. That made him feel a bit better since it also meant she hadn't been going on any questionable dates that ended in her taking some schmuck to bed to take care of her urges, or biological imperatives as she so frustratingly put it. He hadn't been dating, either, and had been thinking more and more about the possibility of getting involved with her himself. She had quickly become his best friend, she was _**HOT**_, she was brilliant, and she had an endearing quality that he couldn't quantify, but it was there nonetheless. One other major factor in her favor was that Parker adored her, despite how seldom his son got to see her. And let's face it. He himself was feeling those same kind of "urges" and the possibility of dealing with urges with her was something that was a major feature in his thoughts. Why else would he be spending nearly every afternoon in confession for impure thoughts? His priest was constantly calling him a pervert.

"Do we get to have some alone time away from the rest of the Squints?" he asked, trying to hint that he was thinking in terms of "them" time mixed in with the possibility of some "quality" time.

Bones was not nearly as clueless as she made out to be. She knew exactly what Booth was hinting at, and she was in full agreement. She had been feeling a desire to get closer to Booth, and the growing, and deepening, of the bond between them had been having a very positive impact on her.

"I believe that can be arranged," she assured him with a smile.

Booth blinked. Did she actually wink at him? He replayed that in his mind and sure enough she had winked at him when she said it could be arranged! Hot damn!

"When do we leave?" he asked, now a bit excited about the trip.

"Since you'll be driving us in the SUV we should probably leave a few days before the holiday," she told him.

"WHAT?" he practically shouted. He lowered his voice when the other Diner patrons looked over at them. "I thought we'd fly?"

"Zack's afraid of flying, so we will be driving," Bones informed him. "As I knew you would go with us, I volunteered your driving services."

"Real big of you, Bones," Booth muttered. "But I can't just take the SUV on vacation. It's an issue vehicle!"

"Aren't you the one who says there's no such thing as being off duty for an FBI Agent?" she questioned.

Booth gaped. Of all the times to be exceedingly literal, she picks now. The very idea of being in such a tight confined area with the whole Squint Squad was not his idea of a good time, especially as it was a long ass drive to where they would be going. He made a mental note to bring a stun gun so he could inflict some damage if they got too "Squinty" for his taste. Maybe shoot Hodgins and Zack in the cajones for a bit of entertainment? That sounded good.

"Uh, Bones, when did this come up?" he asked. It was only a few days before the intended leave time, so something was fishy.

"Two months ago," Bones replied, a bit of a smug smile on her face.

"So you're asking me now because if I said no at this late date I'd look like a complete Jackass?" he surmised.

"Exactly," Bones smiled wider. "Did it work?"

"It looks like we're going to Wisconsin," he said with a shudder of horror.

"That's what I told everyone you would say when Zack asked us," Bones told him as she stood up. "I need to get back to the lab."

"We will be having a conversation about this new keeping secrets side of you, Bones," Booth said as they walked out of the Diner, his hand on the small of her back as always. "It's very unbecoming and unpartnerly."

"But effective," Bones rebutted with a laugh.

"So. Did he say yes?" Angela demanded as Bones walked into her office to drop off the information for a new forensic drawing that was needed.

"Of course," Bones said calmly. "I don't think he was excited about all of us spending another Christmas together, but when I informed him that I was interested in spending time with him completely separate from work, he was more agreeable."

"In other words, you lied," Angela nodded. "Good work, Sweetie!"

Bones looked at Angela a bit confused. "I didn't lie, Angela," she responded. "I really do want to spend time with Booth away from work. This vacation provides the perfect opportunity."

Angela just smiled. Her best friend had just lied no matter what she said, since she could just as easily spend some quality alone time with the man here in DC, and it was a wonderful development. She could hardly wait to see what Special Agent Studly had to say when they were all together in the SUV.

_A/N: Here is the opening sequence. This one is this years Christmas story from me, and I will be posting chapters until it is finished in December. Expect one chapter every two weeks or so. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said two weeks between updates, but I wanted to put this short one together for a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Special Agent Seeley Booth mentally groaned as he pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian and saw the entire Squint Squad, minus Cam, right there looking as if they'd been there for a couple of hours already. Leave it to the Squints to believe that 0700 in fact meant 0500. As it was it was 0600 and Bones had called him at 0500 on the freaking dot asking him why he wasn't there to pick them up. As a result, Seeley Boy was not in a good mood. He slammed on the brakes and got out, rounding the side of the SUV and faced the Squints. He looked at the damn mountain of luggage that Bones and Angela had and groaned. At least the two numb nuts beside them knew the meaning of packing light. Hodgins had one small suitcase and a suit bag, obviously for something appropriate to wear on Christmas Day for Church. Zack had a couple of reasonable sized duffel bags with him.

"You two," he said pointing to Hodgins and Zack. "Don't just stand there. Get all the luggage in the back of the SUV." He paused. "_**NOW!**_" he bellowed when they didn't move.

"You don't have to shout, Booth," Bones said with a smirk.

"Bones, I was planning on getting out of bed like a good little boy, tossing my stuff in the SUV and after a quick shower and shave get over here fashionably late by, oh, let's say thirty minutes," he deadpanned. "Imagine my surprise when I get woken up at 0500 in the freaking morning wondering what the Hell is going on when we aren't even scheduled to leave until Oh _**SEVEN**_ Hundred. So forgive me if I'm not in the best of moods."

"We just wanted an early start, Agent Booth," Zack said, though a bit nervous at the angry glare that was shot his way.

"And 0700 isn't early?" Booth asked incredulously.

"I'm with you, Dude," Hodgins interjected, hoping to score some points. "Zackman woke me up at 3AM!"

"Enough!" Booth said finally. "Now. Here are the rules. One, and only one, Christmas song, or any song, for that matter, per hour. Two, if you annoy me, I will not be pleased. Three, look at the guy next to you Hodgins and Zack. See this?" he asked as he pulled out an issue stun gun, the kind that shoots out the two electrodes. "If either of you two annoys me, the other one gets a few thousand volts right in the family jewels."

Hodgins turned to Zack. "If I end this trip unable to have kids I will castrate you with a rusty blade," he said with some real vehemence. He knew full well who would be writhing and convulsing in excruciating pain in the SUV given Zack's penchant for annoying Booth.

"And Angela, no talk about sex or anything sexual in any way shape or form," he told the very extroverted artist.

"Or you'll what?" Angela taunted, a wicked gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"I'll make sure you room with Zack at his parents home," Booth said smugly. The look of horror on her face was reward enough.

"Are there any rules for me I should know about?" Bones asked curiously.

"No talk about urges, biological imperatives, or anything related to sex, Bones, just like Angela," Booth decreed. "Now let's load up and hit the road, people!"

Four hours later Booth was ready to kill someone, anyone. They had followed his rules on the songs. The only thing was they chose that old favorite, one that he now hated with a passion, "One Hundred Bottles of Beer On The Wall". That left about 5-10 minutes, if he was _**very**_ lucky, between each rendition. The Booze Hound Trio, as he now called the three in the back, were winding up for the next rendition and his knuckles were clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"Is it really that bad, Booth," Bones asked quietly

"I'm about to pull out the stun gun and use it on all three, Bones," he replied through clenched teeth. "Does that answer the question?"

Bones did the only thing she could, though she wasn't really minding it at all given her views about how she wanted this trip to go with him. She calmly, and discreetly, moved her left hand onto his right thigh and began to lightly caress his strong muscular leg, letting her hand get closer and closer to the increasing bulge in his pants that formed when she put her hand on his leg.

Booth about had a heart attack. Bones could not be doing this now. No way. With all of the Squints in the back seat?

"Bones!" he hissed quietly. "Remember the rules!" He looked in the rear view mirror and was pleased no one seemed to know what was going on.

"Have I said anything sexual?" Bones asked innocently, though she let her hand brush against the bulge for a second and enjoyed the look on Booth's face, a single bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"No," he allowed, but began reciting the names of every Saint who ever lived for help. It was a lost cause, though. The Saints had nothing on the power of Bones.

"Then just enjoy it," Bones smiled, still looking out the front windshield at the passing scenery. It was right then that the three in the back began a new rendition of what had to be their favorite song. When they did, she let her hand close on the bulge, which she began lightly massaging with her hand, loving the feel of him in her palm. If nothing else, this would send blatant signals as to how she expected to spend at last part of their holiday vacation.

Booth silently ground his teeth while the Booze Hound Trio sang their song. He had only one hope. That was that he wouldn't embarrass himself by exploding in his pants like some horn dog teenage who was finally getting some action. For that, either Hodgins or Addy, possibly both, would be getting the old stun gun in the nads for sure!

_A/N: Like I said, a short one to have some fun. It will be a few days or so until the next update on this story, but the next chapter is still in the car when Zack hands out room assignments for when they get to his parents house. Needless to say, Booth won't be too pleased. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_I had to do this one in order to place a well deserved thank you to the reviewer JR who pointed out one mistake in the first chapter to this one. I said that Zack lived in Wisconsin, but it's Michigan. Thanks, JR for that one, especially as it allows me to mess with Booth's sanity a bit more. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was going to kill his assistant Charlie. The man had single-handedly lengthened this nightmare drive by several hours! He had specifically told Booth that Zack lives in Wisconsin! He himself had mentioned Wisconsin in the Diner and Bones hadn't corrected him. So what does poor Seeley Booth do? While the Booze Hound Trio were out cold, and Bones was ignoring everything except her efforts to drive him nuts by massaging his painful hard-on while he was driving, he had driven right along and had actually entered Wisconsin. They'd already been on the road all day and he was looking forward to the drive being over, but Zack had scuttled that.

_"Agent Booth?" Zack had asked. "Why are we in Wisconsin?"_

_"Because your family is in Wisconsin, Zack," Booth had said impatiently. His teeth were still grinding and Bones had yet to remover her hand. He'd been taken to the brink so many damn times, and he was still horny as Hell despite jacking off a number of time at rest stops along the way. He was going to have a long talk with Bones about acceptable travel activities when the other party is the driver! Talk about humiliating! Jacking off in a rest area restroom like some pathetic loser! It didn't help that Bones would make any self-respecting octopus look like a complete slacker by comparison._

_"My family lives in Michigan," Zack helpfully pointed out._

_"Oh, shit," Hodgins said as he woke up and realized what had happened. He could just see Booth reaching for the stun gun and he glared at Zack. He prepared to kiss the jewels goodbye as this classified as making Booth annoyed if anything would. Maybe all those renditions of a Hundred Bottles of Beer On The Wall hadn't been such a great idea after all._

_The SUV screeched to a vicious halt and Booth cranked his head around. "_**WHAT!**_" he yelled in an extremely loud voice._

_"I said my family is from Michigan," Zack told him calmly._

_"And just why didn't anyone tell me when we were passing all those interstate exits leading up to Michigan?" Booth demanded._

_"I was asleep at the time," came the in unison reply of the Trio._

_"And what's your excuse Bones?" he asked his front seat passenger._

_"I was preoccupied?" came the reply._

_"Oh, yeah," Booth said lamely._

_"Preoccupied?" Angela asked._

_"None of your business," Booth said before Bones could respond. He just knew that Bones would tell it all if given half a chance. Discretion was simply not in her vocabulary. Angrily he put the SUV in gear and got back on the road. He had to find the next exit to change direction. _

"Agent Booth?" Zack asked when they were about 45 minutes away from his parents home. He hadn't dared said a word in all the time since Wisconsin.

"Yes, Zack," Booth said in an overly polite tone of voice. The sarcasm was apparent to everyone but Zack and Bones.

"Since we will be arriving rather late, I think it would be best if I let you all know where you will be staying once we get there," Zack replied.

"Okay," Booth told him, feeling that that was at least reasonable.

"Dr. Hodgins will be sleeping in the guest room," Zack explained. "Dr. Brennan and Angela will be sleeping in the living room on the air mattress."

"What about me, Zack," Booth said with the guy stopped saying anything.

"You will be on the upper bunk bed in my room while I use the bottom bunk," Zack responded.

A deathly silence met that declaration followed by only one sentence. "You will pay for this, Bones." You can imagine who said that.

_A/N: Short but fun and it allowed me to thank JR in a tangible way. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope that this one is as good as the previous two. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this story so far. I know I mentioned updates about every two weeks, but I've been inspired a bit on this one as I work out a bit of writers block on_ This Is All Your Fault! Prequel. _I hope that this new, short chapter is as engaging as the first three. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth made his way to the kitchen in the large home that Zack had grown up in. he was miserable. Not only did he have an extra long day the day before driving them all the way from DC, detour included, but he'd been awake all night listening to Zack babbling all sorts of incomprehensible science nonsense in his sleep. He made a mental note to question Bones to make sure she didn't do that, too. Of course, now that they were moving this whole partnership into the boyfriend/girlfriend stage of things, he had some very pleasurable ways to end her babbling. Not that they would do for Zack. He shuddered at the very hideous images that formed in his head on that one. Gay and with Zack? _**NO WAY IN HELL!**_

"Good morning Agent Booth," a very warm and smiling woman said from the stove where she was obviously preparing breakfast. It was Zack's Mom who he'd been introduced to the night before as his parents had stayed up until they arrived.

"Good morning Mrs. Addy," he smiled back. He really did like Zack's parents, and he wondered what happened in the old gene pool department to produce Zack.

"Coffee?" she asked. "And please, call me Marie."

"Thank you, Marie, and I'd love some coffee. Black with two sugars," he replied. "And call me Booth."

"Don't like your first name?" she interrogated with a twinkle of knowing amusement in her eyes.

"Somehow Seeley just doesn't sound all that masculine for an FBI Special Agent and former Army Ranger," Booth conceded as he took a healthy sip of his coffee.

Marie chuckled and passed him a small dish with several pieces of toast. "Here's something to go with the coffee. I hope pancakes are alright for breakfast?"

"Sounds great," he said with a wide smile. "Oh, by the way, Dr. Brennan is a vegetarian."

Marie nodded. "Zack already told us and I have everything needed to make sure she has some good food during her stay," she let him know. She was seeing the obvious attachment and concern that he had for the good Doctor that Zack had described a number of times in the past year and a half.

A few minutes later Booth had a stack of pancakes in front of him that looked like a mountain, but as he was very hungry he just slathered on the butter and syrup before digging in. He visited with Marie for a while, learning a bit more about her and the rest of Zack's family in the process. It was very apparent that Zack's whole family was very proud of him, but at the same time didn't understand him.

"It's very comforting to a Mother that her son has friends like you, Booth," Marie said with genuine appreciation. "Zack always had problems finding friends when he was growing up."

Booth finished breakfast with a determination to at least try and be a lot nicer to Zack and if he needed someone to talk to, let the younger man know his door was open. In a way it was doing something that would be important to Bones, but might also let Zack enter the real world a bit more. He wasn't a bad kid, just awkward. As he was pouring one more cup of coffee Bones walked in looking like a million dollars. She wore some tight fitting jeans, a pink and white sweater, and her hair was hanging loose. The makeup she wore was for highlight, which he always loved about her. Her natural skin tone and features needed little enhancement, and when she would dress up for a "date" her makeup was tasteful. He wondered how she would dress up for dates with him when they began the whole going out part of things once this trip was done now that he knew where her focus was.

"Good morning, Booth," Bones said with a smile, both warm and amused. She'd been very much amused at Booth having to share a room with her young assistant.

"You still owe me big, Bones," Booth said, a smile on his lips, and this time it reached his eyes, unlike the night before when they'd said goodnight.

Bones leaned down and whispered in his ear. "How about a walk after I have some breakfast?" she suggested. "I will even consent to holding hands on our walk."

Booth was torn. A walk sounded great, but he looked out the kitchen window and saw all the snow on the ground, and the temperature was a rather dismal minus ten degrees Fahrenheit. But when does Bones ever offer to hold hands? Yep. He caved.

"Sounds great, Bones!"

Booth was in Heaven and Hell, Hell being something on the order of what Pops had called Frozen Chosen in the Korean War. Now Booth had been in the cold before, but he'd tended to avoid any long walks in said cold places. Now he was in a full layer of thermal long johns, jeans, three pairs of heavy duty socks, t-shirt, shirt, sweatshirt, and heavy coat. He even had snow boots on and he was still freezing his balls off. Bones on the other hand looked perfectly content.

"Having fun, Booth?" Bones asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm freezing to death out here, Bones," Booth protested. "At least in DC I can stay out of the cold unless it's absolutely necessary."

"So you don't like holding hands?" Bones asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Now I didn't say that, Bones," he said instantly. "You know, you're getting much better at laying guilt trips there, Bones."

"I have a steep learning curve," she told him smugly.

"Hey!" Booth said in an excited tone. "There's the high school and the football field!"

"Says the ex-jock," Bones teased. She was getting better at that, too, when it came to Booth. Her use of some colloquialisms, like jock, was getting better, too.

"Easy on the "ex", Bones," Booth responded. "I still play some basketball and football, as well as hockey."

"Were you one of those jocks who took your girlfriends underneath the seats and made out?" Bones asked, pushing him as she figured his SUV rules were no longer in force.

"The rules, Bones," Booth pushed back. She always knew how to make him squirm. "And it's bleachers, not seats."

"We're not in the SUV," she logically pointed out. "So?"

"Yes, Bones, I did," he admitted reluctantly. Bones may not have any problem talking _ad nauseum_ about her sexual history, but he did believe in a little discretion and that nice little concept called privacy.

Bones looked around and smiled. "Come on," she said as she shot ahead and pulled him along by his hand.

"Uh, Bones," he managed to get out as he was quite literally dragged towards the football stadium. He was not too thrilled when she opened the gate and pulled him to the under area of the stadium. The only good thing was that it was a bit above zero in the area they were in according to the thermometer hanging on the far wall.

"Yes, Booth," she said in a husky voice. She had him pushed back against the cement wall at that point.

"What are you doing?" he stammered as he felt her hands fumbling with the zipper on his pants.

"Paying you back," Bones said as she knelt down on her knees. She snaked her hand into his pants and through the slot in his thermal underwear and boxer, finally grasping the large phallus she'd spent most of the day before enjoying the feel of as she had her hand on the outside of his pants teasing him unmercifully. She pulled his length out into the open, including his balls. She looked at him intensely, memorizing every line and ridge that was now exposed to her expert gaze.

"_**JESUS!**_" Booth shouted. The instant cold to Junior and the Boys was not something he'd been expecting, or desiring. "Are you nuts? I'm _**FREEZING**_!"

Bones smiled wickedly. "Then I'll just have to warm you up, won't I?" she told him as she took him in her mouth deeply, her hand stroking him as she did so and her free hand cupping his balls.

"Oh, God," Booth sighed, not knowing whether to be ecstatic that this was happening and they were definitely on the right track given the massive hint the day before, or freaking out as his manhood was going to be permanently damaged from exposure. When Bones suddenly deep throated him he decided on ecstasy, especially seeing as her hands were actually warm and keeping the Boys comfortable.

Bones smiled as she proceeded to give him a spectacular blowjob, if she did say so herself. Naturally she was going to expect him to return the favor, but for now she was going to enjoy this as she had always enjoyed giving head. Moving slowly over his length she let her tongue and lips memorize his features, taste, and texture, while she breathed in the heated musky scent from inside the layers of clothing he had on. Very quickly she was tasting the essence of him as he was on the brink rapidly.

Booth was trying to hold on. He really was. But it was impossible. Bones had once said she was really good in bed, and now he was getting some proof of that boast. She had him on the edge like he was a teenager again. He let his gloved hand rest against the woolen winter cap she was wearing, not really guiding her as much as enjoying the feel of contact. Of course the bitter cold on the backstroke from the moisture on his cock hitting the bitterly cold air was something he could do without, but in the face of the best blowjob of his life? No complaints on his end!

Bones knew from experience that he was about to lose control so she sped up her movements and when she sensed he was there she drew back until the head of his magnificent cock was all that was in his mouth and reveled in his explosion, her taste buds enjoying the taste of him as he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all rapidly, not losing any of it. Carefully tucking him back in with a loving pat, she zipped him up and stood, leaning in and hugging him.

"So, how was the payback?" she asked.

"I'd say about 50% there, Bones," he said in a shaky voice. He was completely boneless right then, no pun intended, and only the wall was holding him up.

"You can collect the other 50% tonight, if you want," Bones suggested with a chuckle.

"I am not going down on you in Zack's parents house," Booth said firmly.

"There's always the SUV," Bones pointed out. She loved this feeling of being held by him, especially after she had given him a delightful treat. Now she could hardly wait for her own treat later that day.

"You're turning me into a teenager again, Bones," he pointed out as they finally emerged from the stadium and began walking back to Zack's house.

"Just so long as you act like an adult when it comes time to do some more adult activities," she told him. "Besides, I like this teenage side of you."

"Just wait until tonight and I guarantee you I'll make you feel like no teenager could ever accomplish," he let her know. "I have learned a few skills since those years."

"I expect numerous demonstrations, Booth," Bones said seriously when they finally reached the house after a number of minutes of silently enjoying being with each other.

"Your wish is my command, Bones," he said as he ushered her inside. "Only one thing, Bones. Next time you give a demonstration of your own, and the one you gave was totally awesome, by the way, could you please offer it inside somewhere nice and toasty? Seeley Jr. is already voting on a strike he's so shriveled after you finished your earlier demo."

Bones simply laugehd as they entered the house.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I wanted to introduce Zack's Mom and then have a bit of fun with the whole payback issue, though in a way both would enjoy, especially as Bones will get her own payback soon. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's another one in which I present another bit of the developing awareness that Booth has for the Squint Squad, and also the protectiveness he has for them. I hope you enjoy it and the humor I bring in on another aspect of the chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth went to the bathroom where he showered and changed into some light clothing now that he was inside and out of the deep freeze. He was still in shock over the sudden quantum leap forward in his relationship with Bones, though he shouldn't be considering the torture she'd put him through the entire damn drive from DC. While he'd done his fair share of sexual stumbling under the bleachers in high school and some in college, his experience that morning was at the top of his list of awesome experiences.

When he emerged from the bathroom he walked into the living room and saw the male contingent of the family firmly ensconced in front of the television, a nice big plasma wall mounted one, watching the Michigan game now that Michigan had gotten into a Bowl Game. Ordinarily he would have joined right in, but he noticed something. Zack was not in the room at all. Marie's words from that morning came back to him and he decided to find the kid. He found him a few minutes later downstairs in a makeshift library/study/lab. It made sense as his family was obviously supportive of him and had given him the things he needed to pursue his own dreams and interests.

"Hey, Zack," he said as he took a seat next to him.

Zack looked up from the rather large scientific book he was reading, startled. "Agent Booth," he said. "I'm sure that there is a sporting event on television that you could enjoy with my Dad and brothers."

"I know," Booth answered as he looked around. "I saw them upstairs. The real question is why aren't you up there with them?"

"I don't know anything about sports and would only annoy them with a lot of questions," Zack answered honestly. "I think that it is better for all concerned to be down here working on something that will help me in my upcoming oral exams on my Doctorate."

Right then it clicked in Booth's head what the whole trip had been about and the invitation from Zack for everybody. He wanted to have a comfort zone in his parents home and he felt that comfort with the rest of the Squint Squad and also with Booth.

"Put the book away, Zack," Booth ordered. He sensed hesitation in Zack so he explained. "Zack, no one will be annoyed if you don't understand the game. They know it's not your thing. But it's the holidays, Man, and you're home with your family. They'll be glad that you want to be with them."

"I know that they are glad that I am home for a time, and I, too, am glad, but that does not take away from the reality that my family and I are very different from each other," Zack continued.

"So what?" Booth asked. "Look at Bones and me. You can't find two more different people, yet she's the best friend I've ever had. People don't have to have the same interests to want to be around each other. What about last year when we were in lock down? Your family made that whole trip to DC just to see you. It didn't matter if they understood what was going on, they came to see you and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"What if I need to ask an inordinate number of questions about the game?" Zack asked.

Booth chuckled. "Don't ask them during the game," he advised. "After the game if you have questions, I'll be happy to explain it to you. Okay?"

"Are you going to watch the game, too?" Zack asked as he put away his books and shut down his laptop.

"Nah," Booth said firmly. "This is something you need to do on your own. Only one suggestion, though. Don't talk like a Squint when you see all the tackling and mayhem on the screen. Okay?"

"I can do that," Zack agreed as he walked up the stairs with Booth.

Booth nodded knowingly at him when his family gladly welcomed him into the living room, so Booth went in search of Bones.

He found her talking with Angela, so he held back a moment to see what they were talking about.

"So, what did you and your sexy stud muffin partner get up to on your walk?" Angela asked eagerly. Her own sex life was never dull, but she loved getting the juicy details about Bren's.

"We walked to the local high school and spent some time under the stadium," Bones replied.

Booth wanted to crawl under the ground and die. Bones definitely needed to work on her discretion. Then she continued.

"I orally pleasured him," Bones added.

"_**YES!**_" Angela squealed her little heart out. "I want details!"

"Sorry, Ange," Booth interrupted as he came into view. "No details. Bones? How about a little shopping trip? I need to find some Christmas gifts for Zack's parents."

"You just don't want Bren giving me all the juicy details of her giving you a public blowjob, Studly," Angela teased.

"I've still got the stun gun, Ange," Booth reminded her as he ushered Bones out of the way and into the hall. Angela's laughter was all he heard as they walked to the closet to get their coats.

Bones was laughing all the way to the mall. Booth was very amusing in his more prudish mode. Anything relating to sex was a subject seemingly not for discussion, despite the fact that most men would be strutting around after a beautiful woman had just given them a blowjob under a sports stadium. How much more inspiring could it be than to merge the two passions of most men's lives: sex and sports?

"Bones," Booth finally said after parking the SUV. "Are you going to be laughing at me the entire time we're here?"

"Of course not," Bones told him, a bit of wicked mischief in her eyes.

"Thank God," Booth sighed in relief.

"I plan on screaming in ecstasy before we head back to Zack's house," she explained.

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, you do have the other half of my payback to collect on, and we are away from the house in the SUV," she told him with a straight face.

"Are you nuts, Bones?" Booth asked, already dreading the idea of possibly being arrested for public indecency. Though who would be outside of a vehicle peaking in when it was ten below zero outside? Still, why take the chance.

"You've had your orgasm, I deserve to have mine," Bones logically pointed out.

"No waiting until tonight?" he asked, almost pleading, though his now recovering dick was screaming at him to shut up as the thought of seeing Bones in her birthday suit was something that was very much desired on Juniors part. Senior, too, but Senior was thinking more rationally at the moment.

"What's the matter, Booth?" she teased. "A little public tryst too much for you?"

Booth took the bait, letting Junior win this one. "As soon as we get done with the shopping, Bones, I have only one word for you," he replied.

"And what's that?" she asked, enjoying the sexual banter.

"Multiple, Bones," he shot back. "Multiple."

Bones smiled widely with a raised brow. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"I've got skills, Bones," he reminded her. "I've got skills."

"Let's get our shopping done, and then you can demonstrate those specific skills," Bones said quickly as she opened the door to the SUV and got out quickly.

Now it was Booth's turn to chuckle as he followed her, taking her hand as they entered the large shopping mall.

_A/N: Next up, the other half of payback. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I should have the next chapter ready in a few days. Thanks for the great reviews. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_And now the fun. I know they could easily get a hotel room for the afternoon, but where would the fun and games be in that old standby? I figure that Bones needs to be able to shift Booth out of his comfort zone a bit, and Booth needs to realize that Bones is very serious about this, so what better way to accomplish both than the under the stadium scene in chapter four and this scene here? I hope you enjoy this one, and thank you all for the great reviews! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Uh, Bones," Booth said as he struggled to carry all the packages Bones had him loaded down with.

"Yes, Booth?" she asked with a smile, though he couldn't see it. She'd done a little personal shopping while he had looked for a gift for the Addy's.

"Correct me if I'm wrong-"

"You know I will, Booth," she said bluntly, though she was inwardly amused.

"Ain't that the truth," Booth muttered, but he forged on. "I thought you didn't believe in all the commercialization that surrounds the holidays."

"That's true," she confirmed.

"Then why am I loaded down with packages you bought, in a mall, smack dab in the heart of the Christmas season?" he wanted to know. The packages weren't heavy by any means, but all piled up they were bulky and awkward.

"They aren't gifts, Booth," Bones informed him. "I went and purchased a full wardrobe of new lingerie while you were shopping."

Booth almost swallowed his tongue, and Junior was quickly rethinking the whole strike business, despite freezing again in this deep freeze he was walking in at the moment. Bones in lingerie? All that wispy, microscopic barely their satin and lace lingerie? Father Mitch was going to have a field day with poor little Seeley Sr. when they got back to DC and Sr. hightailed it to confession. Being called a pervert would be a blessing as opposed to the excommunication that was coming Sr.'s way with the thoughts currently flooding his mind.

"I'm holding all your new lingerie?" he squeaked.

"Yes," Bones replied as they reached the SUV.

"Do I get to see you model all of it?" he blurted out, proving the Jr.'s strike was definitely called off. Obviously Jr. had taken over the thinking and speaking part of the afternoon.

"I would say that that is a safe assumption to make, even though I dislike assumptions," she responded as she opened the door behind the driver's seat and climbed into the vehicle.

"Bones?" Booth asked, a little confused as to why she would be getting into the _**back**_ of the SUV.

"The other half of payback, Booth," Bones said as she stuck her head out of the SUV to smile at him, along with giving him a sultry look.

"Now, Bones," he tried to argue, though Junior was once more screaming at him to shut up. "We took a big risk this morning. I don't think this is a good idea. We can always find a hotel and get a room for the rest of the afternoon, you know." Besides, he didn't add. He didn't want to freeze his balls off again. There was just something about sex in public, or any sex act for that matter, that didn't set well with him, even though he had to admit she'd given him the best blowjob he'd ever had of his life. The odd part about all this was that they hadn't discussed anything about a relationship, or the ramifications. Sure they'd gotten very close, personally, since she had asked him to look into the file on her parents disappearance, and he knew they had been headed in this direction, but to not talk about it? It was like the hyper-rational Bones he knew and loved had been replaced by sultry, sexy vixen Bones who the day before had spent the entire damn drive, except for at the rest areas, with her hand on the bulge in his pants driving him nuts with sexual torture.

"_**You're thinking too much!**_" Bones' amused, yet über-sexy, voice came from the back of the SUV.

Crossing himself and asking the Big Man upstairs for forgiveness a little early, he stepped up and looked into the SUV. His eyes almost popped out of his skull at the sight before him. _**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!**_

Bones looked at Booth's stunned expression and almost laughed. Almost. The raw look of lust intermingled with the shock stoked her own furnace and she was instantly aroused twice as much as she had been a few moments before. She had climbed into the back of the SUV and removed all of her clothes, despite the frigid air coming into the vehicle from the open door. Her nipples had hardened almost painfully from the chill and arousal, while her pussy, which had not been exposed to a man's gaze since before she had asked him to look into her parents disappearance, was getting very wet and was pulsing with need. She was half laying, propped up on one elbow, her right leg pulled back and out, letting him have a perfect view between her legs. Her free hand she let wander down to her center and glide over her folds, spreading some of the moisture pooling there, moaning in pleasure, knowing she was enticing him very effectively. She gave him a look that she knew fit the very definition of sultry.

"You like what you see, Booth?" she asked in a husky purr.

Booth nodded and scrambled into the SUV, shutting the door to keep the cold air from further chilling the thing, and then just stared. He had a number of fantasies in his "perverted" little mind and making out in the back of the SUV was one of them. Actually the SUV figured prominently in fantasies 3 thru 7, this one being number 3.

"Are you sure you don't want a motel?" he asked when his voice found it's way back.

"I am naked in the back of the SUV, Booth," she pointed out. "What does that tell you?" she asked as she dipped a slender finger inside of herself and moaned in pleasure, already imagining his much longer and thicker fingers doing the same.

"Fuck the motel," Booth said aloud and he almost vaulted, in a cramped way, over the back seat into the very back where Bones was waiting for him. In a few seconds he was stripped down to his striped socks and nothing else looking at Bones hungrily.

"I see somebody's ready to return the favor," she teased, now lightly rubbing her clit in slow, sensual circles. "The socks, though, must be removed."

"My favorite pair?" he whined, not wanting to admit to wanting the socks on for at least some form of protection from the cold, though he was fairly certain that Bones would be creating some heat fro the both of them.

"Even though it is only oral sex, I refuse to let a man go down on me with his socks on," she told him very matter-of-factly.

"Only oral sex?" he parroted, wondering when the real festivities would begin. Junior was getting a bit desperate considering the sight before him. Bones and her charms gave a new, and somewhat blasphemous, meaning to the term Promised Land. At the rate he was going with all these thoughts he'd be honor bound to confess to, he'd be damn lucky if Father Mitch only slapped a male version of a chastity belt on him and fed him Salt Peter like all soldiers were convinced they were given in Boot Camp.

"Booth," she demanded when she got tired of waiting. "What is more important right now? Debating details, or giving me the multiple orgasms you promised me earlier? I promise you, tonight I will make it up to you."

"We're getting a motel room?" he said eagerly as he whipped off the socks and moved stealthily between her legs, his face now mere inches from the piece of her anatomy he'd dreamed of more times than he could possibly count. Her scent was intoxicating, and the slow movement of her fingers on her clit was driving him wild. He wasn't too proud to admit that watching a woman playing with herself was a major turn on.

With a frustrated growl Bones grabbed him by the hair and forced his face against her moist folds, almost having an orgasm on the spot as his tongue instantly shot out and gave her slit a swipe from the bottom all the way to her clit, lashing the small bundle of nerves rapidly. The tightening coil of arousal and tension in her abdomen told her that she should have made a move on Booth some time ago, like right before she left for her dig, or right after she got back when she had found out that Cam had been hired for the position she had sought. Oh well. For now she was just going to lose herself in Booth's talents. She gasped and moaned loudly as she felt him slide two long, thick finger inside of her, stretching her a bit as it had been some time since she'd had anything that thick inside her. She had a number of sex toys, but her favorite was a long, thin vibrator which had the most incredible speed controls she'd ever experienced with such a toy, so she hadn't resorted to her various dildos that would have more than satisfied her in terms of size in quite a while.

Booth chuckled at her reaction. He'd told her he had skills, but he had to mention one thing, though. "Bones," he said as he lifted his head a bit. He used his thumb to apply some circular pressure on her clit so she wouldn't lose any of her arousal.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. She wanted to kill him for removing his fabulous lips and tongue from her, but his thumb was doing a real number on her hyper-sensitive clit at the moment.

"After this, we are definitely going to talk about this cold fetish you seem to have," he told her. While the SUV was definitely protecting them from the bitter cold, it was still not the same as being in a heated room with all the creature comforts that that entails. Sure he was aroused and that provided a measure of warmth, but Bones was the one whose arousal was in overdrive, so she was the one who was much more comfortable at the moment.

Bones held him by his hair and glared. "I do not have a cold fetish!" she told him fiercely. "But you will have a severe case of frostbite where you most definitely don't want it once I kick you out of the SUV naked if you don't get back to what you were doing a moment ago!"

Booth almost laughed his ass off at her impatience as it showed that she was really getting wound up from his "skills". But he valued his manhood, and also his hair which she was almost ripping out by the roots, so he quickly glued his mouth back on her and really went to town.

For twenty minutes more Bones was in total ecstasy. She had by her count three explosive orgasms before slipping into that wonderful phenomenon of a multiple orgasm where one orgasm after another began coming forth in waves. She didn't know how she stayed conscious, but she was sure that Booth must be deaf at this point she had screamed so loudly at one point. When she had fell back almost bonelessly, Booth slowed his tempo and brought her down with a great deal of skill and consideration. She was so overwhelmed that she didn't even notice when he slid up beside her and held her close.

"Who's the prude now, Bones?" he asked with the sound of genuine amusement in his voice.

"You've definitely got skills, Booth," she murmured contentedly.

They were both startled by a loud knocking against the drivers window.

"Oh, shit!" Booth said as he scrambled, pulling a blanket over Bones and wrapping himself in one as he grabbed his badge. This was the last thing he needed. He climbed into the driver's seat and grimaced. It was a cop! He rolled down the window. "Problem officer?" he asked, just hearing Bones chuckling in the back. He would discuss her warped sense of humor later.

"Care to explain why I shouldn't arrest you for public indecency and public fornication?" the officer asked, clearly wanting to do nothing more that laugh his ass off.

"How about a little inter-agency cooperation?" Booth asked handing over his FBI badge and ID.

"It says here your assigned to DC, Agent Booth," the officer said, having made up his mind to let this go without even a warning. No sense in causing this guy to have his ass handed to him if his superiors saw a police report over this.

"A friend invited the group of scientists I work with on homicides, and myself, here for Christmas with his family," Booth explained.

"Well, keep your extracurricular activities indoors from now on, okay?" the officer asked. "That way I won't have to write this up, and you won't have to explain to your superiors what you were doing getting lucky in a government issue vehicle."

"Thanks, Officer Thomas," Booth said as he noticed the guys name tag. "Merry Christmas," he said as he got back his badge and ID.

"Merry Christmas folks," the officer said with a chuckle and a wave as he left.

Bones quickly got dressed and moved to the passenger seat, still laughing at the whole situation. She knew it was serious, but the humor of it hadn't escaped her either. Her own views on sex, she knew, were much more open and adventurous than Booth's, at least when it came to something like semi-public sex. She was sure that Booth was pretty much freaking out inside over what could have happened.

"It seems your skills are superb enough to cause me to attract some attention," she observed with a twinkle of good humor in her eyes.

Booth by then had moved to the back and was quickly putting on his clothes. "This is not funny, Bones," he protested, though even he could see the humor in this to a slight degree. "The only reason that I am not facing getting my ass fired the second we get back to DC is the fact that that cop was a standup guy who knows what it means to have the back of your fellow cop."

"You're an FBI Agent, not a cop," Bones pointed out, ever literal.

"The point is we're both law enforcement officers, Bones, and we have each other's backs when it counts," he clarified as he climbed back into the front seat and started the vehicle.

"Like we do," she observed.

"Exactly," he agreed. "And from now on we confine our _**extracurricular activities**_ to the indoors."

Bones smiled wickedly, but hid it from him. "I agree," she told him.

"Cool," he said. "Now let's get back to Zack's and relax. And have something to eat."

"For _**some**_ reason I'm very hungry as well," Bones told him with a chuckle.

"Skills, Baby," Booth verbally strutted. "I told ya. I got skills."

"Don't call me Baby," Bones told him as they drove away.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I know they need to talk, but I couldn't resist this day in the story considering how she teased Booth the whole way from DC. I should be updating this soon, and I will be doing the Booth's Lie entries for last weeks episode when I do the ones for this weeks. I will also be doing two add on pieces that will show both Bones' growth that we've seen this season, as well as her insecurities. Thanks for the continuing reviews! Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter to this one. Here is another one that I thought of this morning and wanted to get on paper as soon as possible. Bones sets her plan in motion while worrying Booth. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Dude, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now," Hodgins said _sotto voce _to Booth about ten o'clock.

"Whadd'ya mean?" Booth asked. He was watching some highlights from the football games on Sportscenter when Hodgins walked in and joined him.

"Dr. B asked me to bunk with Zack tonight and she has Angela in the guest room," Hodgins told him. "That can mean only one thing. You seriously fucked up and she's going to have a talk with you before she banishes you to the floor."

"Did she sound pissed?" Booth pressed. He couldn't recall anything happening since their little tryst in the SUV, but Bones was one of those who could get pissed in a nanosecond, so that didn't mean very much. He tried to think of that had happened the rest of the afternoon. They got back looking embarrassed as Hell and took a lot of shit from Angela. In private, thank God. Nothing unusual there as that woman could sniff the signs of sexual activity if it was over a week prior. He left Bones so he could watch some football with the guys. Nothing so bad there, though she had given him a peeved look when he left her with the girls who were spending time in the kitchen. Okay, so that one smacked of gender stereotyping, thus he was thinking she was pissed about that, which meant that Junior was flying solo tonight instead of making tracks to a hotel with Bones for a few hours of hot, sweaty sex.

"Oh, yeah," Hodgins said with a grin. "You really screwed the pooch this time, G-Man."

Booth stood up and took a deep breath. "Well, at least that mean I won't be sleeping with Zack tonight and listening to him spout out all sorts of squint stuff. Have fun, Hodgins," he said as he clapped the other man on the shoulder and went to find Bones.

"He talks in his sleep?" Hodgins asked incredulously. "Oh, Hell no. Angela!" he called out as he went in search of the super sexy artist. Maybe she wouldn't mind sharing the king sized bed in the guest room.

Booth found Bones in the living room by herself apparently working on her latest novel. He carefully walked over to her and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Bones," he said, putting on his best smile. He was not happy about this. He'd had two incredible experiences with Bones that day and now he was worried that he'd screwed up somehow.

Bones looked up and put her plan in to motion. "I don't appreciate the manner in which you perpetuated a gender stereotype by assuming that I would be more comfortable in the _**kitchen**_with the other _**women**_," she told him bluntly.

"But Bones, you don't like sports, and I wanted to watch the game," he protested, though it sounded somewhat feeble.

"You like sports more than going someplace quiet for a mid afternoon rendezvous with me?" she asked with a raised brow.

Booth's jaw about dropped. "You mean you were ready to get a hotel room for a few hours?" he asked, not wanting to kick himself.

"After the incredible orgasm you gave me with that masterful display of cunnilingus?" she asked. "Of course I was, until you left me in a kitchen with a group of other women."

"Well, we could always sneak out tonight for a while and have some fun," he hinted with a smile and wink.

"I don't think so, Booth," she told him. She shut down her computer. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. There's your sleeping bag. The floor is all yours, Booth." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Have fun with yourself," she teased as she left the room.

Booth shoulders slumped. "It's not the same," he muttered, glaring at the sleeping bag. Looking over at the tree, loaded with presents, he sighed. At least he could move over by the tree and absorb some of the Christmas spirit that way.

"So?" Angela said, nearly bouncing off the king sized bed in excitement. "How did Agent Studly take it?"

Bones laughed. "He certainly looked disappointed," she admitted to her friend.

"Well I don't doubt it," Angela replied. "You gave the man a blowjob this morning and he got to return the favor this afternoon. When it comes to getting some pussy, all men have a one track mind."

Bones chuckled at her friends blunt manner of putting things, though she did acknowledge the axiomatic truth of it.

"So what are you going to wear to shock our favorite G-man?" Angela asked, excited at what her friend had come up with as a surprise for Booth.

Bones spent a few minutes going through the lingerie she had purchased that day and finally came up with the perfect ensemble. She stood up and turned to Angela.

"I was thinking perhaps this," she told her.

Angela looked and smiled. A pair of lacy, crotchless panties, together with a lacy bustier. The color was a sky blue, almost cerulean like her eyes. Her friend was also holding up a pair of sheer stocking of a matching color and a brand new set of three inch heels, also of matching color.

"Very nice," she admired. Like Bren, she loved sexy lingerie and had a fairly extensive collection of her own. It was nothing compared to Bren's, though. "Crotchless?" she questioned. She had to admit that the idea behind such panties was sexy, but having worn some before on a couple of occasions with lovers of her own, she didn't like them too much.

Bones smiled. "I believe the correct term is '_easy access_,'" she pointed out.

Both women laughed at that one, it being a subtle dig at the single-mindedness of the male of the species when it came to sex and the female body. Bones changed into the outfit and modeled it for her friend to make sure that it was what she hoped it would be.

"Perfect," Angela pronounced. "Now when are you going to go and give that Stud Muffin of yours his early Christmas gift?"

"Not for a while yet," Bones said as she changed back into something a bit more comfortable. "I want to surprise him when he's asleep." She got out her laptop and turned it on so she could spend some more time working on her novel.

"Good idea," Angela commented. "I think I'll invite Hodgins over when you go visit Studly. He deserves a fun Christmas gift, too."

"I somehow think he will appreciate sex with you more than sleeping in the same room with Zack," Bones remarked drily, then laughed in amusement.

"He better," Angela chuckled. She'd been seriously considering starting something with the entomologist for some time now, and he'd shown her on a number of occasions that he was much more than the abrasive bug and slime guy he presented all too often. This would be the perfect opportunity given how imploring he'd been when he had practically begged her to make it so he was not having to share a room with Zack. This way she could offer him a few hours reprieve, though he would have to go back before everyone began waking up.

While all this was going on Hodgins was in the bottom bunk wanting nothing more than to take his pillow and smother Zack. The kid was actually talking in his sleep! It wouldn't be so bad if it was the steady crescendo of a lust filled dream, which would give Hodgins plenty of ammo to make Zack miserable for a long time to come. No, it was a litany of scientific formulas and analytical gobbledegook that made no sense despite his own three doctorates. Hodgins tried to drown it all out by imagining Angela naked and giving him a sexy lap dance. When that didn't work, despite the very appealing image, he sighed and covered his head with his pillow to keep from going insane. This was going to be a long night.

_A/N: This is the setup for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be posted sometime next week. Thanks for sticking with me on this one. Gregg._

_A/N2: I am spending some time having fun with the pairing of Angela and Hodgins, but am unsure if I am going to write a sex scene with them, or simply deal with the coming festivities with those two in the aftermath. What do you think? Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the new chapter for this one. I hope you all enjoyed the brief respite with _A Promise Is A Promise _and_ Hard Work Rewarded. _Here is how Booth gets to spend his night on the floor by the Christmas Tree. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The Christmas spirit was definitely not flowing in Seeley Booth's direction. Even laying next to the damn tree in a sleeping bag didn't have the osmotic effect he'd been hoping for. And why is that? Bones was pissed. That simple fact alone was enough to ruin his Christmas Spirit in a heart beat. Now the day hadn't been all bad, but it hadn't been all good, either. He'd gotten the most incredible blowjob of his life that morning from Bones, and then he'd gotten to return the favor on her that afternoon. Unfortunately his balls froze during the outdoor blowjob and as for going down on Bones, he'd been caught bare ass in the SUV by the local cops. Talk about humiliating! Fortunately the cop was a standup guy who didn't want to cause him any trouble. Bones, of course, thought it was hilarious.

And what was Bones so pissed about? Gender stereotyping. Yep. The kiss of death when it comes to Bones. Booth knew all that from way back, but he'd committed the unpardonable sin of leaving her in the _**KITCHEN**_ with the other _**GIRLS **_while he, a _**GUY**_, went to spend time with the other _**GUYS**_ watching _**FOOTBALL**_. How much more stereotypical can you get? Not much. So what happens? Booth winds up on the living room floor with no hope of any nookie, while Hodgins is in with Zack, which fact didn't hurt Booth's feelings one little bit, and Bones is in the guest bedroom in a king sized bed with comfy sheets and blanket along with Angela. Maybe he could convince Angela to switch bed buddies the next night, assuming he mended fences with Bones.

"_Booth?_" came a soft whisper in the dark.

"Yeah?" he asked. He was a bit surprised that Bones was out here in the middle of the night. Booth was being punished, after all.

Bones moved into the room and found that Booth had moved to the Christmas Tree. She smirked. How typical of Booth, the big overgrown kid. It was endearing, though.

"I want you," she said as she sat down on the floor next to him.

Booth, who could see her due to the lights on the Christmas Tree, looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, though he did take in the very sexy lingerie. "Are you nuts?" he squeaked.

"I. Want. You," she said, punctuating each word.

"Here?" he croaked, not believing this was happening a third time in one day, and this time the chances of being caught were seriously magnified.

"Here," she replied with a tilt of her head and a bewitching smirk.

"Now?" he tried one more time to see if possibly the ridiculousness of the situation may sink in to her.

"Now," she said with a decided purr in her voice. "Are you naked?"

"NO!" he said incredulously.

"Strip," she ordered him firmly, moving one of her hands up to cup her right breast while her other hand moved down to the crotchless panties she was wearing. She slid a finger through her folds, putting pressure on her clit. She moaned in pleasure.

"We gotta talk, Bones," Booth almost pleaded as he carried out his orders and stripped off his sweats and boxers, tossing them out of the sleeping bag and to the side.

"Don't you want me?" she asked with a raised brow.

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, Bones," he protested. "Of course I want you. In a hotel. In the SUV, if it's in a garage, that is. Either of our apartments. But here? This is nuts." He paused as it registered what she was doing with her hands. "Jesus, that's _**HOT!**_"

"Most men generally enjoy watching a woman masturbate," Bones said in her clinical voice, enjoying the back and forth. She would get clinical anymore just to see how Booth would react, and usually it was pretty amusing. "Do you?"

"What?" he asked, his mind and eyes focused on her hands, and what those hands were doing to herself.

"Enjoy watching a woman masturbate," she repeated.

"Bones," he said in exasperation. "Could you please use some other words or phrases besides _**that**_?"

"Masturbate is a perfectly acceptable term, Booth," she bantered back.

"It's a mood killer, Bones," he shot back. Junior, though, was screaming at him to shut up and get on the stick. Bones wanted some loving, and Senior was throwing a monkey wrench into Junior's starring role in the festivities.

"Remove your socks, too," she ordered, returning to the main reason she was out here.

"I will not be completely naked in the living room of Zack's family home next to the damn Christmas Tree," Booth protested. "Didn't this afternoon in the SUV teach you anything?"

"I learned that you have a masterful set of lips and tongue that provides incredible pleasure during cunnilingus," she informed him. "Is that what I was supposed to learn?" she asked, enjoying playing ignorant.

"No," he said in a sulking tone.

She leaned forward, her lips next to his ear. "Which would you rather have keep you company tonight, Booth?" she questioned in a sexy whisper. "My tight, wet pussy, or your hand?"

Booth was no dummy, and he knew when Bones made an ultimatum like that, regardless of whether it was her talking dirty or clinical, she was serious. He quickly removed his socks and tossed them onto his clothes.

"Satisfied?" he asked. A little sarcastic, but he figured that he was entitled.

Bones smiled wickedly. "No, but I soon will be," she said she pulled open the sleeping bag. Her smile widened when she saw, once again, the main object of her fantasies. "Very satisfied," she murmured as she pulled out a foil packet and proceeded to put a condom on him. She was on birth control, but this wasn't the back of an SUV or an illicit blowjob under a stadium. This was the living room of her assistant's family home. A little "cleanliness" was called for. She quickly straddled him and without warning sank down on him, using her internal muscles to squeeze him tightly.

Booth was in heaven. He had dreamed of this moment ever since he'd met her when she was giving that lecture a couple of years before, but the dreams were nothing compared to the reality. His fears of being caught were quickly drowned out now that he was one with Bones. Ever since that schmuck David was out of the picture he'd been moving towards this with Bones. He knew she hadn't been on any dates since then, and had not called on any of her former "lovers", he hated using that term in reference to any man who'd been with her in the past since he was sure that they hadn't loved her or they'd still be around regardless of her distancing techniques, to relieve any "biological imperatives". Another term he disliked, though he could live with it if this was the result.

Bones slowly moved her hips in a steady rhythm, and moaned as she felt him grip her hips lightly and pump up into her in time with her own motions. His cock had just the right angle to hit her G-spot every other thrust, and she was building towards a wonderful orgasm. Looking into his eyes she could see the lust in them, but she could also see the sensitive, and deeply caring, man he was. It was amazing to her just how much the eyes could reveal, at least his. She'd have to ask him if that is how he reads people so well. That could wait, though, as she closed her eyes in pure pleasure as she felt him move his hands to her breasts and gently massage them as she ground herself down on him. Oh, this was perfect! She knew she'd made the right decision to make this move on the trip, and the buildup on the drive from DC had been a perfect catalyst.

For the next ten minutes they maintained the slow, steady pace before Bones decided to pick up the pace. She was sure that Booth wouldn't mind. She made sure to keep her vocal responses a bit subdued, though, since she was in someone else's home and people were in bed asleep. She would rather be screaming Booth's name in pleasure.

"_Why are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan engaging in sexual intercourse next to the Christmas Tree_?" the startled voice of Zack was heard by them.

"_I think that that is their concern, Zack_," the amused voice of Marie joined his. "_Let's give them some privacy_."

Booth cursed as Junior instantly deflated, and he was not too thrilled to see the amusement in Bones' eyes. "This is not funny, Bones," he said firmly. "That's twice today I've been caught buck naked with you. How the Hell am I going to live this one down?"

"Act as if nothing is wrong," she suggested. "Is there something wrong?"

"Now you see, Bones, no matter how I answer that question, I'm going to sound like an idiot," he groused. "If I answer yes, then it implies I think having sex with you is wrong, which it isn't. If I say no, then it implies that it is perfectly okay to screw like bunnies in the living room of the people who were gracious enough to share their holidays with us."

"Well, let's make the full of this," she suggested.

"Most, Bones, it's most of this, and what are you talking about," he responded.

Bones grinned. "I have to be out here anyway since Angela is treating Hodgins to a late night get together and won't be done for a while, so why don't we get back to what we were doing?" she pressed, giving his softening member a little squeeze of her inner muscles.

"Oh, God," Booth said as he felt Junior coming back to life. "I'm going to be saying Hail Mary's and Our Fathers for the a year after my next confession!"

"But what a way to earn them," Bones whispered as she leaned down and kissed him.

The next morning Booth made his way into the kitchen, and he ran into Marie who was making breakfast. A blush rose in his cheeks.

"Hi, Marie," he said a bit sheepishly.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. "Have a good night's sleep?" she added with an amused wink.

Booth groaned. "I am so sorry about that, Marie," he said in an almost pleading tone as if he was asking for forgiveness.

Marie batted her hand at him. "Don't be," she said with a chuckle. "Zack and his brother once caught me and their father like that once, though not quite so far along. We convinced them that we were just enjoying tickling each other. Let's face it. We all get caught by the kids at one time or another. So go ahead and enjoy being with the good Doctor. Though maybe the guest room next time?" she suggested with another wink.

"Evidently it was already in use," Booth muttered.

Marie just laughed as she finished getting the breakfast ready. She was really enjoying having this group with them for the holidays.

_A/N: I just couldn't resist having them get caught one more time, especially when it is Booth finally getting some, as opposed to the appetizers of earlier in the day. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter to this one. I think this one is fun, though it is a _**bit**_ out there and I can only hope that the humor of it outweighs the improbability somewhat. Thanks for all the great reviews. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Dude, you gotta piss off Dr. B more often!" Hodgins said with a wide smile as he flopped down on the couch next to Booth who was trying to watch the game.

"I am not going to piss Bones off just so you can get laid, Hodgins," Booth snorted.

"But it's Angela, Man," Hodgins needled. "Now she is _**HOT!**_"

Booth turned off the television and faced Hodgins. "I do not want to hear about whatever sick, perverted shit you and Angela got up to, Hodgins," he said firmly, though he was sure that sooner or later he would be happily enjoying the same sick, perverted shit with Bones, if he hadn't already. He just didn't need a preview courtesy of Hodgins and Angela, thank you very much.

"Hot sex is sick and perverted?" Hodgins laughed.

"NO," Booth retorted. "Just the image of you two going at it like minks is."

"Can we borrow the back of the SUV for a couple of hours?" Hodgins asked. He'd heard all about the G-man and Dr. B getting caught going at in the back of the SUV at the Mall. He thought it was hilarious.

"I have still got my stun gun, Hodgins," Booth warned darkly. "Now I'm going to go find Bones. I think she and I need to have a little talk about the meaning of the word private."

Hodgins just chuckled as the Special Agent left the room. That guy was so whipped in Hodgins opinion, and it was hilarious to see.

"_Oh, Hodgie_," came the voice he would now forever remember.

"Yes?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Ready for some more fun?" she asked as she came into the room and sat down next to him.

Hodgins grinned widely. "Always, Babe," he said, sliding a hand onto her thigh. "Hotel?"

She simply smiled. "The SUV," she told him.

"No," Hodgins said instantly. "I'm up for almost anything, I can assure you, Ange, but if Booth catches us fooling around in the SUV he'll be shooting that stun gun right into my balls. Thanks, but no thanks."

"But, Hodgie," she whined in a sexy tone. "I need it. I want what only you can deliver..." she goaded him, playing on his masculine ego.

Hodgins looked up to the Heavens and prayed that they didn't get caught. He knew it was wrong, but how the Hell could anyone say no to _**that?**_ He would have to have his own little talk to Angela about finding better times to stroke his ego. Preferably when the activities in question wouldn't put his balls on the proverbial chopping block. But first things first.

"Let's go," he told her and grabbed her hand.

Booth found Bones just where he thought he would: down in Zack's small lab/library. She was reading a somewhat daunting tome, the title of which he didn't even understand. He wasn't about to ask, either.

"Hey, Bones," he said, his grin firmly in place as he took a seat next to her. His mind was still firmly in the gutter as he remembered the activities of the previous night. He conveniently blocked the images of Zack and Marie finding them.

Bones turned and smiled warmly. "I thought you were watching more football," she commented as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Her own thoughts went to the nights activities and she felt warm and tingly.

"I was until Hodgins interrupted and said I should piss you off more often," he replied. He handed her a cup of coffee and took a sip of his own.

"It did put Angela in a somewhat amorous mood," Bones chuckled. "I'm sure that Hodgins enjoyed the results. Angela certainly did."

"What is it with you and Angela?" he asked. A little terse, but come on? Was nothing sacred anymore?

"What do you mean?" Bones asked, a brow raised in question.

"Do you compare notes on your conquests or something?" he asked.

Bones laughed. "Most of the time," she admitted. "It's no different from what men do in a locker room, Booth. And don't say it isn't so, since I've heard enough comments behind my back after being with some men in the past to know better."

Booth had to concede that Bones had a point, and that most guys were scum when it came to that, but he wasn't like that, or at least he hadn't been since he was in college. "Not me, Bones," he told her.

Bones looked at him carefully and could tell he was serious. "I know," she told him. "You do realize that Angela is going to press me for details no matter what."

Booth sighed. "Oh yeah," he replied. "But could you keep the details to a minimum? Her knowing we're together and doing it is a very different thing from knowing every minute detail of our _**activities**_."

"You can say sex, Booth," she chided teasingly.

"I'm not a prude, Bones," he pointed out.

Bones grinned and placed a hand on his upper thigh. "You proved that to me last night," she told him. "All three times," she added with a wink.

Booth noticed that she was getting much better at teasing and joking around, as well as innuendo and some pop culture. He had a feeling that it was only around him, though, but he didn't mind. He moved her hand carefully, making sure that Junior, who was already beginning to show some signs of life, was not touched, or even brushed against.

"I left a small bag in the back of the SUV," Bones said suddenly. "Could you get it for me?"

"In the cold?" he whined.

"I'll make it worth your while later on," she pointed out with a smirk.

"Be right back," he said and made tracks for the stairs. Junior had taken control once again.

Jack was in heaven once again. This time, though, it was with a hint of danger. He was in the back of the SUV, with Angela who was bent over the back of the seat facing the front of the vehicle while he was giving it to her for all he was worth from behind. If he'd have had any doubts about the wildcat that Angela would be when it came to sex, she'd erased them completely the night before and during this session. He was totally focused on her and what she was doing to his dick. Talk about a woman's muscle control!

"That's it Hodgie! Give it to me! Harder damn it!" Angela demanded in an increasingly loud and strident tone. She could feel a massive orgasm building up inside and she was desperate to have it before Hodgins got off.

"Oh, yeah!" Hodgins grinned as he did exactly as ordered.

Booth walked outside and stopped in his tracks. What the Hell? The SUV was actually moving back and forth. Oh Hell No! With a glare on his face he pulled the stun gun from his jacket and strode over to the back of the SUV. Since Bones had made him promise to not carry his pistol while on the trip, though he had it in a pistol case in his duffel bag, he drew the line at being weaponless. Pressing the charge button on the stun gun, he smiled at the shrill whine of the electrodes charging. He got to the back of the SUV and listened a moment.

"_Fuck me, Hodgins! Give it to me, Baby!_"

"Suspicions confirmed," he said out loud. He held up the stun gun. "Time to earn your keep," he told it, and he could just hear Bones chiding him to anthropomorphizing an inanimate object. He quietly opened the back of the SUV and saw a sight he hoped never to see again: Hodgins bare ass thrusting backwards and forwards as he pounded in and out of Angela. "I told you," he said loudly and shot the stun gun, both electrodes shooting straight into Hodgins ass cheeks, one electrode per cheek. He kept his finger on the trigger letting volts shoot on through, enjoying the show as Hodgins jerked and twitched, letting out shrill shrieks of pain and suffering. Angela shrieked, though hers were decidedly of pure pleasure. He wondered about that, but figured that the volts must have triggered an orgasm or something. He finally let off the juice and Hodgins collapsed in a heap, slipping away from Angela which gave Booth a clear view of Angela's naked form from behind. Okay, that was more than he needed to see.

"When Lover Boy recovers get your asses out of the SUV and don't ever go back in for anything other than being driven around town or on a case," Booth told Angela as Hodgins was rolling on the floor moaning in pain. Hodgins twitched every once in a while as the muscle spasms hit him in the aftermath. He turned and made to walk away. "And air the thing out!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later Hodgins was finally recovering, though he was not able to sit on his ass for any reason. Damn! Those stun guns really hurt!

"I think we can cross Booth's Fedmobile off of the acceptable places to screw each other silly list," Hodgins said with a wince as his right ass cheek made contact with the floor of the rig.

"Oh, I don't know," Angela mused. "I had a totally awesome orgasm."

"Ange, I just got shot in the ass with a stun gun!" Hodgins said with a determined voice. "Next time Booth might not be so nice. He already threatened the Boys once on this trip."

"We'll see," Angela said as she helped him out of the rig and back to the house.

"I am so fucking whipped," Hodgins moaned as he followed her, _very_ slowly, and _very_ gingerly, to the house.

"Bones!" Booth said loudly as he came back down the stairs.

"Did you get my bag?" Bones asked as she looked up and then gasped. Booth looked...well, _**primal**_, would have to be the most accurate word for how he was looking right then. It was seriously arousing.

"Screw the bag, we're going to a hotel for a few hours," Booth said, almost demanding in tone.

"Didn't get enough last night?" she asked, teasing. She was enjoying Alpha Booth in this sexy, ferocious way.

"I just caught Angela and Hodgins screwing like bunnies in the back of the SUV," he told her. "I shot Hodgins in the ass with a few thousand volts and now I want some loving. I always get turned on when I shoot something for a good reason."

"I'll have to remember that the next time you shoot a suspect who is dangerous," she told him as she let him take her hand possessively. While she liked to be in control, she had to admit that being a bit submissive with Booth was extremely arousing. She'd have to experiment with that in the future with him.

"I told you I'm not a prude," he said proudly as they got on their jackets and walked out the door.

"Then it looks like you have a few hours to prove that statement," Bones goaded him a bit. She was rewarded with a growl as Booth picked up the pace.

_A/N: I couldn't resist having someone getting the business end of the stun gun, and who better than Hodgins? Especially when he's in the middle of a_ **rendezvous **_with Angela? I hope you all enjoyed __this one. The more mellow Christmas side of this story is coming up soon. Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm very glad that everyone is enjoying this one. Here's another chapter, though it's more in the way of a feel good one that involves Zack's family. I'm leaving the hotel scene to everyone's imagination for the moment, though it has the possibility of a flashback segment when Bones and Angela have a little Girl Talk about it in another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these character or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was finally in his element. Not that sex with Bones wasn't his element, because it most definitely was, but he was thinking more in terms of the holidays and the happiness that he always felt at that time. Particularly Christmas. Zack and his Father and brothers had returned from their annual tree hunt and Booth, the Squints, and Zack's parents were decorating the tree. Even Bones was joining in, though she was staying somewhat quiet.

"You know you could join in on the conversations, Bones," he said quietly.

"I still don't understand how people can accept such an illogical holiday and the notion of a Virgin Birth that accompanies it," she replied, though she did keep her voice quiet so that only Booth could hear her. She was learning that some discretion was called for.

"It's called Faith, Bones," Booth chuckled. He wasn't about to let their ongoing debate about God and religion cloud his good humor. Five hours in a hotel room that day with Bones had done wonders for his mood, after all. Seeing Hodgins walking somewhat gingerly, and sitting on an inflatable doughnut, was also helping his mood tremendously.

"But there's nothing empirical about it," she protested.

"What about Zack?" he asked.

"What about him?" she glared, wanting to defend her young protegé, even if she wasn't sure from what.

"Do you consider him as serious as you about science and empirical evidence?" Booth asked.

"Of course I do," she replied without hesitation.

"Yet he believes in God and attends worship services every Sunday," Booth pointed out.

Bones had to ponder that one. What Booth said made some sense, even if she was still conflicted on the basic point. "Why do you believe in God?" she asked quietly. "You've seen many of the same kinds of horrors in the world that I have. How could God allow such events to occur if he exists and is so benevolent, at least within the Christian tradition?"

Booth could be offended by such a personal question, but he knew that Bones was not meaning anything cutting or hurtful by it. It was an honest question coming from her.

"Do those two always carry on like that?" Marie asked Angela, pointing to Booth and Brennan.

"That's nothing," Angela replied with a smile. "You should see them when they're _**really**_ arguing about something. That's when you wonder if it's safe to go out at night."

"Zack sure thinks highly of both of them," Zack's father, Dan, said as he brought over some more ornaments.

"We all do," Hodgins said as he moved carefully around pieces of furniture. He'd already brushed against a chair and his ass was still throbbing from it. "They're the best at what they do."

"And now that they are engaging in intercourse they will be insufferable," Zack added as he handed Angela a strand of colored lights.

"That's their business, Zack, not ours," Marie chided her youngest son.

"Oh don't worry, Marie," Angela supported Zack. "At the Jeffersonian those to getting together has been an ongoing topic of conversation since they first met."

"What finally brought it about?" Dan asked. He may be a guys guy, but he was enjoying the gossip about these two unique people.

"A few months ago Bren found out some terrible news about her Mother and Booth was there to help her," Angela responded after receiving a nod from Zack and Hodgins. "After that Bren started spending even more of her free time with Booth, decided not to date anyone, and they've been moving in this direction ever since. Something happened on the drive over here, but neither is talking so far."

"And we never will," Booth said from behind Angela. He loved the sudden flinch coming from Hodgins. That warmed his heart, even if it was cruel to think that way. "Right, Hodgins?"

"My lips are sealed, Man," Hodgins managed to splutter. He was thinking more in terms of being on the receiving end of the volts from the stun gun again, and this time it may not be in such a _**friendly**_ location as his ass was. If it hurt that much down there and behind, he didn't want to even _**think**_ about the nightmares that would come if the Boys got a shot of what his ass had been subjected to.

"Is something wrong, Hodgins?" Zack asked. "You appear to be walking in an uncomfortable manner."

"I got a little shock today, Zack," Hodgins grimaced.

"I don't understand," Zack replied, paraphrasing in a way Dr. Brennan's signature phrase of _I don't know what that means_.

"It's not important, Zack," Hodgins said quickly, while Angela chuckled with Brennan. Booth just glared at him sternly.

"Booth?" Marie asked. "Could you place the star on the top of the tree?"

"Sure," Booth smiled and did as asked. He looked down and saw Bones looking at him as if he was a prize bull or something. He gulped, not wanting to get aroused now of all times.

They all stood back and enjoyed the display as the tree was lit. There was a lot of oohs and aahs when it was on full display. Angela had used her skills as an artist to direct the decorating of the tree. Booth noticed that Bones was looking a bit mesmerized by the tree and walked over to her and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"You feel that good feeling inside right now, Bones, looking at the tree and seeing everyone happy?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmmm," she murmured. She leaned into him a bit, luxuriating in the feel of his strong, symmetrical upper body.

"That's why I love Christmas so much," he told her. He'd never told her about his childhood, or at least the darker side of it, so she wouldn't necessarily understand the full import of his reason, but he was sure that she appreciated what he'd just told her.

"Is this what you were trying to get me to see last year when I was so distant while we were in the quarantine lock down?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said with a smile.

"Jack?" Angela said with a slightly husky tone, leaning into him as she felt his arm go over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling a bit. Now **_this_** was okay. He was with Angela, and no angry federal agent was shooting a few thousand volts of electricity into his ass.

"You think we can get a tazer so we can role play what happened earlier?" she teased. "I had the most incredible orgasm," she whispered in his ear.

"I am not going to let you electrocute me just so you can have a better orgasm!" he hissed in frustration. One jolt was way more than enough in one life time in his opinion. Then he saw that look in her eyes and he sighed. He was so whipped!

"This is an interesting group we have with us this year," Marie told Dan, enjoying leaning into him, looking at the tree like everyone else. She was looking forward to the next day when the rest of her children would be there. The boys had shown up to get the tree, but let Zack's group enjoy decorating the tree.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "They may be different, but look at Zack. He seems relaxed. And he actually watched the game with us yesterday. That's never happened before."

"Maybe those people are our Christmas Miracle," Marie said quietly to herself, thinking that anything that would make her youngest more accessible to the family, and smile like that, was indeed a miracle. She looked out at everyone. "Who's ready for some dinner?" she asked. She laughed when everyone unanimously voted in favor of dinner.

_A/N: I know this isn't like the other chapters, but I wanted to have some elements of family, though with some judicious use of humor thrown in, for this story. Next up will be Bones and Angela having a talk about Booth and the hotel room, with Bones having her own little flashback. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	11. Chapter 11

_As this is a holiday week, at least for those of us in the US, I decided to do a quick update on this one. Thank you for all the reviews on this so far, and the other stories that I have recently been updating. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was settled back on the couch enjoying a hockey match. It was surprising that with such a family of sports lovers as the Addy's seemed to be, not one of them enjoyed hockey. Oh well, he could enjoy the game by himself. Bones was off doing Squinty things with Zack, so he had nothing more to keep him occupied. He shook his head. Two Christmas trees. One that held the presents that was already here when they arrived, and then the one they'd just put up for show in the front living room. To each their own, he figured. He'd taken some pictures with his cell phone to show Parker when he got back to DC. He was missing his son, but knew that he would see him when he got back.

"Dude," Hodgins said as he came in, still walking a bit stiffly, and placed an inflatable donut on the couch which he sat on gingerly. "I didn't know you were such a big Clint Eastwood fan!" he stated with a wide grin.

"Huh?"

"You know," Hodgins nudged him with his elbow and a knowing grin. "Clyde? The Orangutan?"

"Hodgins, what the Hell are you talking about?" Booth demanded.

"I gotta give you points for some creativity, G-man," Hodgins continued on, loving this. "Imagine, the big bad ass FBI Agent swinging from an overhead bar like Clyde in the movie _Every Which Way But Loose!_ And to impress Dr. B no less!"

Booth paled. He glared fiercely at Hodgins. "Where the Hell did you hear about that!" he demanded.

"Dr. _**B's**_ telling Angela all about it and I overheard," Hodgins shrugged with a sly grin. "Very impressive, Big Guy, or very pathetic if you need to resort to _that_ to get laid."

"Hodgins!" Booth said fiercely through clenched teeth. "You ever mention what you heard ever again, and I will offer Angela the stun gun and show her how to use it!"

It was Hodgins' turn to pale. "Now that's just cold, Man," he said as he shifted a bit away from the rather scary FBI Agent and former Army Ranger Sniper.

"No, what's cold is ripping your clothes off you and tossing you bare ass into a snowbank and **_then_** firing the stun gun!" Booth said caustically as he stood up. "I'm going to find Bones!" he stated with firm resolution as hen strode rapidly out of the room.

Hodgins grinned. It was cool to get a little payback on the Big Guy after the man had shot him in the ass with a stun gun. Now he just hoped that the guy didn't follow through on his threat to give Ange the stun gun. He could only imagine her using it, and not nailing him in the ass, but rather something more important, though the ass was bad enough! He grimaced as a shot of pain stabbed into his butt cheeks as the donut popped and deflated. Damn!

Angela was grinning and chuckling at the play by play that Bren was giving her about the events at the hotel. Who would have thought that Booth would be so _**demonstrative**_?

"So he actually acted like an Orangutan?" she asked again.

"Uh, huh," Bones nodded with a grin. "It was an impressive display of a primal Alpha Male show of mating worthiness."

"You mean he was Hot as Hell and you wanted to screw him senseless," Angela laughed

"I must admit to being very aroused," Bones chuckled.

"Aroused?" Angela got an incredulous expression. "I'd say you were horny as all get out with a display like that in front of you!"

"You must have been horny yourself, using Booth's SUV like that," Bones retorted with a grin. She didn't often, but sometimes she really enjoy talking like this with Angela.

"Bones!" Booth rushed in, almost scandalized at what he was hearing.

"Studly!" Angela grinned widely, giving him a leering look.

"Bones, can I speak with you privately?" he said, trying not to feel like a prime side of beef under Angela's gaze.

"Booth wants to tell me I'm revealing too much in our conversation," Bones explained to Angela as she stood and walked over to Booth.

"Not nearly enough," Angela said with a chuckle. She decided a visit with Hodgie was in order.

"I'd say way too much!" Booth said as he ushered Bones out of the room and down the hall to the guest room.

When he'd closed the door to the guest room, he turned to Bones who was smiling at him without a care in the world. He took a deep breath.

"Bones, I just had the totally _**nauseating**_ experience of Hodgins complimenting me on my bedroom antics," he said with as little a shudder of horror as he could muster.

"But it was a compliment," Bones pointed out, using his words in response.

"Compliment or not, I don't want people knowing I swung around in front of you like an Orangutan in a movie!" Booth hissed. "It's bad enough she knows we got caught bare ass by a cop in the back of the SUV at the Mall, but this is just humiliating."

"She also knows about the stadium," Bones said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, God," Booth groaned as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"She's jealous, too," Bones continued, a smile of satisfaction on her lips. Booth was hers, and she was enjoying making Angela envious of what she had. Maybe not very friendly of her, but it was still fun.

"Then she can go make Hodgins swing about, or freeze his balls off under a stadium," Booth replied. Then he noticed Bones giving him that look he now knew meant she was seriously turned on. "Now?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, licking her lips. "Now," she told him as she quickly pulled off her sweater and t-shirt leaving her in her bra and jeans. She unsnapped her jeans and pulled them off, all the while enjoying the shocked look on Booth's face. She really hadn't intended on this trip being so much about sex and their new sexual relationship, but from the moment she'd began teasing him on the drive from DC, she'd been very turned on, and it had yet to abate in any real way, despite the wonderful trysts they'd had thus far. She looked at him with a raised brow. "Are you going to join me?" she asked, a sexy purr in her voice.

Booth was on autopilot at that very moment. Seeing Bones there in just her bra and panties was too much for his system and he just went with it. He'd have to have a serious discussion at some point, but now was most definitely not the time. He practically ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and skeleton socks.

"Skeleton socks?" Bones asked, amused at them.

"What can I say? I have a thing for bones," he told her with a straight face, enjoying the pun.

"And I have a thing for Clyde," she said huskily. She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide off, revealing her breasts to him. She then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly, and teasingly as she turned from him, letting him see the view from the back as she slid them down her legs.

When she straightened up and turned around, she smiled widely at the sight before her. Booth was slack jawed, and his very nice erection was straining against the fabric of his boxers. Her mouth watered at the image and she moved closer to him, sliding down to her knees as she hooked her hands into the waistband of his boxers.

"Very nice, Clyde," she said, using her new bedroom nickname for him. She pulled the boxers down, careful to not tangle up with his erection. She leaned in and took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before releasing him. "Very nice, indeed," she commented.

She made quick work of his boxers and socks and then took hold of him, stroking slowly with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. She guided him back a step so that he sat on the bed, while she got comfortable on her knees in front of him. She kept on stroking him slowly.

Booth was rapidly reaching the breaking point, and they had barely begun anything! It was like he was a teenager around her! Her hands were like magic, and he was brought back to the present, loving every second of this, despite the fact that once again they were going at it in Zack's parents home. That's when the disaster struck.

"_I'll get it Angela_," Zack's voice rang out as the door opened and a stunned Zack stood in the door looking at his mentor and boss giving Agent Booth a hand job. "I think I'll go now," he said instantly, mumbling that it was like walking in on his parents having sex.

Booth, who was now totally limp, looked down on Bones and glared. "Bones," he said as calmly as he could under the circumstances. "Now don't get me wrong. Having some fun time with you is a dream come true, and I plan on spending the rest of my life doing so, but could we please pick some places that will give us some privacy and not have Zack walking in on us?"

Bones chuckled, though she did look a bit disappointed at Booth's rather sorry state. "It's not so bad, Booth," she told him.

"Not so bad?" Booth looked at her in shock. "Bones, we're going to be having dinner with these people and at the moment I don't know how the Hell I'm going to be able to sit there without my face turning beet red."

Bones stood up, but told him to stay there. She went and locked the door and turned to him with a wicked grin. "Just think of when you shot Hodgins with the stun gun," she suggested, and she knew it was working when he got a big smile on his face. She made her way back over to him and sank down once more. Grasping him firmly, she gave him a slow, appreciative lick along his softened length. "Now where were we?" she asked rhetorically as she took him in her mouth and began working her particular brand of Christmas magic, even though she knew magic didn't really exist.

"I fell for an evil temptress," Booth moaned as he fell back and let her continue. He'd worry about his embarrassment later. For now, Bones' actions were just too distracting. In a fabulous way, that is.

_A/N: Like I said, just a short update to keep the story, and the humor going on this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._


End file.
